TFS: The Bridal Brawl
by raccoonqueen
Summary: The wedding of Honest John and Dolly turns into a major catastrophe, with the return of Magica De Spell and the wrath of a very angry ex-boyfriend.
1. Prologue: Spread The Word

Prologue: Spread The Word

July 6, 3039

The news of Honest John and Dolly's engagement spread fast all over the world. The guest list for the wedding was very extensive, and almost everybody was invited to attend: Top Cat (the governor of New York), Bart Simpson (the governor of California), Maxwell Roberts (the governor of Georgia), Pepe Le Pew (the president of France), the Kitsunes, the Tanukis, Princess Celestia, and so on. It was going to be the biggest, fanciest, and most exciting event the world has ever seen.

It has only been a month since the TFS had defeated the Disney villains and returned the kingdom to Mickey and his friends. Honest John had already met Ralph and Melissa, having asked them for permission to marry their daughter. Now Dolly has to face the biggest challenge of her life: meeting her future in-laws.

Lord and Lady Foulfellow, Honest John's parents, was a very wealthy couple living in Oxford, England. They threw their son out years ago during an intense family argument; now that they heard about the wedding that was going to take place next year in June, they were willing to welcome him back. And they, of course, were also very willing to attend the wedding as well.

On a starry summer night, the guests gathered on the front lawn of the White House for the engagement party. As soon as the Foulfellow family showed up, Dolly summoned up her courage to face her fiancé's relatives and went outside with the goal to make the first impression-if his parents like her, then everything will go smoothly as planned.


	2. Chapter 1: Tiger On The Prowl

Chapter 1: Tiger On The Prowl

"Mother, Father," said Honest John, introducing Dolly. "I would like you to meet my delightful fiancée, Dolly Raccoon."

Lord Foulfellow smiled. Like Honest John, he was a fox, with the same clear amber eyes as his son. He said, "It's such a great pleasure to meet you, m'dear."

Dolly smiled shyly, curtsied, and answered, "And it's a pleasure to meet you, too, Mr. and Mrs.-I mean, Lord and Lady Foulfellow."

The elders looked at each other, before looking back at Dolly. Lady Foulfellow (a grey wolf with blue eyes) asked, "Are you sure she is the right choice?"

Honest John replied, "Oh, of course, she is. You see, we met each other in the Queen of Hearts' garden about a month ago. Back then, she was the servant girl who had been forced to do chores for the villains-I pitied her because I didn't want her to suffer that way. I just wish you could've heard her sing! She had the most beautiful voice I had ever heard in my whole life, very much like an angel's, and I knew right then and there that she was the one. Shortly after I had rescued her from the villains, I proposed to her and when she accepted I told Gideon to relay the note to the cops with a tip on how to defeat the villains; to her father I added an extra note, asking him for her paw in marriage, in hopes that he and his comrades would be able to trust me."

"That is quite an interesting love story." To Dolly, she continued with a smile, "It's been years since we've last seen our son; now that he has returned and has forgiven us, we will gladly accept you as one of the family."

Dolly asked, "Was he your only child?"

"Goodness, no! He has siblings, two brothers and two sisters. He's the oldest of them all."

"Did they hear about the wedding, too?"

"Yes. And you will get to meet them all in a little while."

"Thanks."

Meanwhile, the TFS were discussing today's news. Charles said, "We got a report that Magica, who escaped being arrested, was last seen meeting with Dolly's ex-boyfriend. And from the looks of it, he's not very happy."

"I know who he is," replied Ralph, frowning. "That's Angus Tigerstripe. He was Dolly's ex-boyfriend; they used to be together during college, but as the relationship progressed he started abusing her. She didn't want to see him anymore, so when she told me about what had transpired I immediately ran over to his place, punched his lights out, and told him that if I ever saw him or his gang near my daughter I'd hurt him."

Alex II said, "Well, we need to make sure he won't cause any trouble for the wedding."

A male tiger/human hybrid was overhearing the conversation from nearby. His name was Kenderick Armington. He went to his room, pushed a button, and saw his old Strong Paw Biker Gang jacket. It was all coming back to him...

FLASHBACK

_June 13, 3021._

_Las Vegas, Nevada._

_In one of the rooms of the Hard Rock Hotel, Kenderick was arguing with Angus. He shouted, "Angus, you went too far hurting Dolly. This is not you! And now you want to do crime? What's wrong with you?"_

_"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?" growled Angus. "I'll tell you what's wrong! Since Dolly broke up with me, I've been like this! NOW, EITHER YOU HELP ME ROB BANKS OR I WILL KILL YOU!"_

_"NEVER!"_

_"Then DIE!" _

_He pounced on Kenderick and the two began to fight. Angus was going to kill Kenderick with a knife, but Kenderick grabbed a chair and smashed it on Angus' face. Then he got up, jumped out of the window, got on his bike and drove off as the others went to help Angus._

_In Kenderick's home in northern Las Vegas, he put a fake version of himself in the chair with a Strong Paw Biker Gang jacket. He got out a suitcase full of clothing, put everything in his RV with his bike on the trailer, and put gasoline in every part of the house. He muttered with a sigh, "Time to start a new life and better hurry quick." With that, he jumped into his RV, threw a match into the house, and drove off as the house began to burn and blow up._

END OF FLASHBACK

Kenderick pushed the button again and rubbed his arm. He thought, _"Angus, I won't let you ruin Dolly's wedding...I promise."_


	3. Chapter 2: An Amazing Miracle

Chapter 2: An Amazing Miracle

Kenderick walked into his room, as the others looked at him in puzzlement. Ralph asked, "What's up with Kenderick?"

"I don't know, Ralph," replied Alex II. "I've never seen him acting this way before."

At that moment, Honest John's brothers and sisters showed up. One was a female wolf/fox hybrid with grey fur, red hair, a white-tipped bushy tail, and brown eyes; her name was Elizabeth. The second one was another female, this time a fox with her black hair tied up in a long ponytail and bright amber eyes; her name was Abigail. The last two were both male foxes who looked identical to each other, especially with their blue eyes; their names were Aaron and Samuel, the twins. They all came to meet Dolly and like the parents they, too, took a liking to her.

Meanwhile, one of Angus' henchmen, a cat named Furclaw, was hiding in the trees. He got out a sniper rifle and began aiming at Bert, who was busy chatting with Lord and Lady Foulfellow. He smirked and whispered, "Say 'goodnight', Bert." He was about to pull the trigger when Kenderick came up behind him and whacked Furclaw with a bat.

"Night-night, old friend," he said, before dragging him away.

Later on in a warehouse in the Amazon Rainforest, Furclaw woke up to see the human/tiger hybrid with a pet Hypno-Snake named Kaa. Kenderick said, "Hello, Furclaw. Remember me?"

"KENDERICK KINGSTON!" Furclaw gasped. "I thought you was dead?"

"It's Kenderick Armington now. I faked my death to make sure your boss Angus won't find me, and I know why your boss wants Dolly and why he also wants to ruin her wedding with Honest John. But I won't let him do that."

"When I tell Angus you're alive, he will kill you!"

"No, you won't! I can't have you ruining my plan-for that, you're going to die!"

"You wouldn't!"

"I would. Since my friend Kaa is hungry, I'm going to give you to him. Now, tell me where Angus is or Kaa will eat you."

"WHAT?"

Kaa slithered towards Furclaw, as he shook in fear; he knew that snakes can hypnotize and eat people. All at once, Furclaw screamed, "ALL RIGHT! I'll tell you! He's at the castle in the swamp, with Magica."

Kenderick smiled. "That is all. And now you're going to die anyway. I don't want anyone, not even Angus, to know that I am still living. "Kaa, have fun and eat him."

He closed the door behind him and listened to Furclaw's screams, then one big gulp. He muttered, "There...that'll take care of that jerk. I'd better get back to the engagement party and work on my next plan." He entered into his jet and blasted off back to Washington DC.

Back at the party, Gideon was wandering around among the guests. He was very miserable; he had been a heavy drinker for as long as he could remember, and seeing that Honest John had changed, he wanted to change as well. His two wishes were: one, to give up drinking alcohol; and two, to gain the ability to speak, as well as to learn to read and write just like John had done.

Suddenly, his eyes fell on a small gun on the table and he grabbed it to have a look at the object. Perceiving it to be a gun, he sighed; perhaps this could be the only way to end his suffering. With that, he left the party for a remote area.

Sumi Kitsune, Vanessa Raccoon's twin sister and Bentley's sister-in-law, was serving sushi to the guests alongside the Tanuki sisters when she noticed that Gideon went missing. Then she looked up and saw him standing on a hill, about to put the gun up to his head. She gasped-an impending suicide! That's definitely going to ruin a happy occasion.

Rufus came by and asked her, "Oh, Sumi, have you seen my gun?"

"Your gun?" replied Sumi, pointing to Gideon. "He has it...and he's about to shoot himself with it!"

"But doesn't he even know what that gun is _really_ used for?"

"...to kill?"

Before he could say another word, a blast of electric light from the hill flashed, startling the guests. Immediately, they ran up to the hill where Gideon was lying on the ground, unconscious. Dolly bent down to his level, gently picked him up, and asked, "Gideon? Gideon! Can you hear me? Say something!"

They waited a few moments. Finally, they heard a faint moan, before hearing someone mutter, "...m...m...mmmm...m-my...my...head...it..hurts...it hurts..." It was coming from Gideon; they stared at him in complete shock.

"Why, Giddy," said Honest John. "Y-you can talk! You can finally talk!"

Gideon looked up at them in confusion. He murmured, "I...can?"

Rufus went over and examined the gun Gideon had used. He said, "Now I know the reason behind his newly discovered talent. It seems that this gun is actually the Intelligence Ray; I invented it to make my experiments smarter. By using this gun, Gideon had somehow accidentally zapped his brain and activated the speech center inside it, causing him to turn his thoughts into words and words into speech!"

"But is he the same old silly cat that we know?" asked Dolly.

"Well, so far his acquisition of the ability to speak hasn't affected his I.Q. much, so I suppose he's still the same mentally."

Gideon beamed proudly. His wish to finally talk was granted; now the second part of his plan to reform was to give up drinking. And that's exactly what he did.

The plans for the wedding went smoothly as the months passed by. It was announced that the wedding would take place in the First Amalgamated Church in Neo-New York City on June 17 of next year, with the reception being held in Madison Square Garden. Dolly chose Sumi to be the maid of honor, while Honest John appointed Snooper to be the best man. Vanessa, Maggie, Lisa, Blaze, Minora, Alis, Dot, Bright Eyes, Selena, and Fifi were chosen as bridesmaids.

One day in October, Dolly was in the bridal shop with her friends to go pick out a wedding dress for her, while Honest John went with Bert, Ralph, Snooper, and Gideon to get a tuxedo. She was browsing the aisles when the door opened and she looked behind her to see...Angus, standing in the doorway. He grinned and said, "Hey, Dolly, baby...remember me?"

Dolly stood rooted in shock. She always knew her past would come back to haunt her.


	4. Chapter 3: The Chase Begins

Chapter 3: The Chase Begins

"I'm back," said Angus. "And I heard you're marrying that loser of a fox."

Dolly glared at him and replied, "Back off, Angus! John is a better man to me than you."

"Then it's time to sleep..."

His eyes began to go in circles and with this he started hypnotizing her. Dolly's eyes closed and as she fell to the ground, Angus grabbed her and ran off towards his bike outside. Maggie shouted, "He's got her!"

"Hey!" Lisa called out after him. "Let her go, you jerk!"

"I dare ya to catch me if you can!" Then he went on the bike with Dolly and drove off. Fifi took out her cell phone and quickly dialed Snooper's number. She said, "Snooper, eet's moi, Fifi. Put me on the line with Honest John."

Snooper nodded, before turning to Honest John and saying, "HJ, it's for you." He handed the cell phone to Honest John, who spoke into it. "Hello? What's going on?"

"ANGUS JUST KIDNAPPED DOLLY!" screamed Fifi.

Both Ralph and John shouted, "WHAT?"

"You must hurry! We're going after him."

The TFS ran out, got into their TFS police cars and motorcycles, and drove off after Angus. Hearing this, Kenderick went back into his room and pushed a button as a special body armor appeared. He put it on, picked up a Voice Motorcycle Helmet (to disguise his voice with other voices), and when he put it on he sounded like Robocop. He said, "Angus will meet Street Tiger." Then he put his gun into the special holster as it went into the body armor, then got on his Tiger Bike and drove off.

Angus was dodging traffic with the TFS chasing him, and once he was far away Street Tiger got in his way. Kenderick (in Robocop's voice) boomed, "Angus Tigerstripe, you are under arrest! Let the girl go NOW!"

"Huh, a copper," replied Angus. "Make me!"

"Dead or alive, you're coming with me."

"Then DIE, COPPER!"

Angus fired 4 shots into Street Tiger, but thanks to his special body armor he wasn't down or dead. He walked towards Angus, then grabbed him. "My turn." Then he threw him into the wall hard-when he got back up, they began fighting each other. While all this was going on, Honest John and the others caught up. He found Dolly lying unconscious on the ground and ran over to her. He yelled, "Dolly! Dolly, can you hear me? Please, wake up!"

When she didn't respond, he gently shook her until she opened her eyes. She muttered, "W-where am I? What am I doing here? Is...is he gone?"

"No, he's fighting Street Tiger now," replied Honest John. Helping her back up, he continued, "In the meantime, we must get you out of here and bring you to a safe area. And don't worry, my dear-as long as you're with me, I'll make sure the worst never happens."

BANG!

All teams were startled by a loud gunshot. Then they looked up and saw Dolly yelp and sink down to the ground, a paw on her chest. She breathed heavily, before looking at her paw-it was wet and sticky with blood. Ralph gasped, before turning to look at Angus and glaring at him. He growled, "Did...you...just shoot...MY DAUGHTER?"

"Yeah, Raccoon!" answered Angus, reloading his gun. "One more step towards me and your little girl gets it, this time in her stomach!"

Ralph clinched his fists and fumed. First, he had to endure tales of Dolly being abused by her ex-boyfriend, and now _this_? Angus laughed as he began dematerializing into thin air. Before he disappeared, he shouted, "Catch ya later, coppers!"

Following the short-lived battle, the TFS immediately rushed Dolly to the hospital, where the doctors and nurses began tending to her. An emergency operation was conducted to remove the bullet from her chest, and then three hours later she was sent to her room so she can recover from the wound. Honest John stood by her bedside, while the others stood outside the room talking about what just happened.

At that moment, a young female human doctor entered the room. She had long blonde hair, brown eyes, and she was carrying a clipboard that contained information on the patient's health. She said, "The results from the operation are here, Miss Raccoon. And from the looks of it...I'll say that you're _very_ lucky to be alive."

Dolly looked up. She asked, "I am?"

"Yep. We found that the bullet that hit you missed the heart and lungs-it would've been worse if it hit either one of those vital organs."

"Whew! What a relief. Once I get better and leave the hospital, we can finally get on with the wedding plans."

The TFS came in. Snooper asked, "How is she doing now?"

"Pretty swell," replied the doctor. "The bullet missed the heart and lungs, so the chances of Dolly surviving the gunshot wound are very good."

"Thanks ever so much. And you must be...?"

"Dr. Duncan, at your service."

Honest John's ears perked up to hearing the name "Duncan". Where has he heard that name before? When he suddenly realized it, he muttered, "Wait a moment...I remember you. You're one of the live-action Disney Refugees who were banished out of the Disney Kingdom during the Great Transformation. Why, of all places, I never expected to find you here."

The cops stared at him. Alex II asked, "John, what exactly are you talking about?"

Gesturing to the female doctor, Honest John replied, "Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to Dr. Charlotte 'Charlie' Duncan, formerly known as the young child in the show 'Good Luck Charlie'. You haven't heard of her, have you?"

They stared at him, before staring at the doctor. How could _that_ be possible?


	5. Chapter 4: Charlie's Story

Chapter 4: Charlie's Story

Steel Tiger cursed under his breath as he parked his bike and took his helmet and armor off, before putting his regular clothing back on. "_Another time, Angus_," he thought.

When he opened the door to his house, he saw his girlfriend Christina Mane (a lioness) was there. He asked, "Christy? What are you doing in my room?"

"I found out you were Street Tiger," replied Christina. "And you're also the ex-member of Angus' gang. Plus, you used to be Kenderick Kingston."

"How did you know?"

"I used to work for the Seattle newspaper about a human/tiger hybrid named Kenderick Kingston, who died years ago...that man was you."

"I left the Strong Paw Biker Gang, faked my death, and I'm now living the new life."

"I see. By the way, I want to thank you for saving her. Dolly and I had been best friends since preschool."

"No prob. So, are you going to keep my secret?"

"Your secret is safe with me. And you are cute, anyway."

"Thanks."

And they began to kiss each other.

Meanwhile, back in the hospital, Dr. Duncan began telling the TFS her story about how she survived the Great Transformation. She explained that the phenomenon involved many live-action Disney characters of the 21st century being expelled from the Disney Kingdom, in order to make room for the classic toons who orginally lived there-she was two and a half years old when that happened. Her entire family split apart, so she had to be raised by her older sister until her death three weeks after Charlotte's 16th birthday; from here to today she was on her own. Luckily, thanks to tons of advice her sister had put down in her video diaries, Charlotte was able to work her way up to getting a medical degree in college.

After a few days in the hospital, Dolly was finally able to go home. Seven more months passed by; now it was three weeks away from the date of the wedding. Dolly was at home relaxing and reviewing the checklist of preparations for the nuptials when there was a knock on the door, and when she opened it the Tanuki sisters were on the porch. Handing a large brown box to her, Kami said, "A present for you, Dolly-sama, all the way from Tokyo. It's from Ms. Higurashi."

"Ms. Higurashi?" muttered Dolly in surprise. "As in...Ms. Kagome Higurashi, demon slayer/world-famous fashion designer?"

Kuri replied, "The one and only. President Raccoon sent invitations to her and her husband Inuyasha, as well as to their friends Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara. He even asked if Rin, her adopted daughter, could be the flower girl for the wedding! He also invited other characters from the world of Studio Ghibli, especially our old friends Kiki, Princess Mononoke, and Totoro."

Kumi added excitedly, "Go ahead, open it! You're gonna like what you see."

Dolly did just that. The moment she lifted the lid off of the box, she gasped in amazement. There it was, her wedding dress; it was all creamy white and made of refined satin, a cross between a Japanese kimono and a western ball gown. There was even a lily flower comb (with a shoulder-length veil attached to it) inside, too. Dolly cried tears of happiness, as she whispered, "Oh, it's beautiful...she did all this for me?"

"Yes," answered Kami with a nod. "As a fashion designer, Kagome tends to combine the ancient and modern styles of fashion in clothes. We were hoping you'd like it."

"I do...I truly do."

Soon, it was the eve of the wedding. On that night, a bachelor/bachelorette party was held at the Lucky Strike Bowling Alley in Hollywood. For Honest John, it was supposed to be a festive way to celebrate his last night as a single man, and he wanted everything to go smoothly without any further interruptions. But then, an emergency situation arose.

"What do you _mean_ I invited too many guests?" shouted Bert angrily. "I had the list done up and now you tell me I can't include ALL of them?"

Cedric replied, "Sorry, Bert, but when I showed the list to Father El-Gamal he told me he won't allow it. The church doesn't have enough room to seat 5,000 people."

Snooper added, "In other words, you're gonna have to find somewhere else for the wedding to be held in."

"Aw, nuts! I never knew I had so many friends and relatives in the list. Guess I'll have to...cancel the wedding plans..."

Just then, Ralph ran in. He said, "Wait! Don't give up hope! There's always a Plan B."

"Plan B?"

"Exactly. If the wedding doesn't take place in the church, why not let it be held in the Evergreen Forest? It has lots of room for everybody."

"...you know what? I think I like that idea! Let's go with that!"

And so the bachelor/bachelorette party went on as usual. Until Angus and the entire Strong Paw Biker Gang showed up to leave a threatening message to the cops...


	6. Chapter 5: Angus' Threat

Chapter 5: Angus' Threat

"You again?" muttered Dolly in shock. Honest John went and stood in front of her in defense.

"I'm giving you and all of you a warning," said Angus. "If you go through with the wedding, then we will come and attack it."

Bert replied, "HA! We'll be there to defend it, and there's nothin' you can do about it!"

"Well, it's your funeral. And you tell Street Tiger to be there, or we will find him"

As soon as Angus and his gang left, the cops knew they _had_ to make a quick plan to prevent the wedding from being ruined. Alex II said, "They will strike and we will be ready; even Magica will be there, too."

Ralph replied, "Good idea, Alex II. But in the meantime we'd better keep the bachelor/bachelorette party going. We have a big day tomorrow..."

The day of the wedding finally arrived on a beautiful Wednesday morning. At the Evergreen Forest, the chairs and tents were set up on a grassy field. There were two sets of rows of chairs, one for the bride's side and the other for the groom's side; they were assigned for the couple's friends and relatives. On each side of the aisle, a long gold ribbon (with neat bows in intervals) stretched wide across. The aisle was covered with a long red carpet, and at the end of the aisle was a wooden altar, with a table beside it that held the Unity Candle.

Bert was watching the guests arrive and go to their seats when Kenderick showed up with his girlfriend on his motorcycle. Christina was wearing a blue dress with matching high-heel shoes, while Kenderick wore a tuxedo with matching shoes. The president greeted him and proceeded to tell him about the threat Angus and the Strong Paw Biker Gang made to them yesterday; Kenderick nodded, for he knew he was ready for them.

It wasn't long before the processional started. Watching the proceedings from a white tent, Dolly heaved a sigh. Melissa put a paw on her shoulder and asked, "Nervous much, Dolly?"

"Yeah, Mom, sort of," replied Dolly, readjusting the lily flower comb on her head. "I can't believe it's actually happening...the day I become Mrs. Foulfellow. You don't know how long I've waited for this day to come."

Ralph said with a chuckle, "Sweetheart, we all did. Man...it's been 36 years since the day I saw you through the window of the nursery in the maternity ward. Just think of all the greatest moments your mom and I got to witness through those years-your first steps, your first word, your first day in school, the first time you won the Lisa Lougheed Middle School science fair. And now, look at you...you've grown up so fast...and as much as I'd hate to let my precious little girl go..."

Dolly hugged her father and wiped his tears away. She whispered, "Don't worry, Daddy-no matter where I am and no matter what I do, I'll always still be your little girl."

"Thanks. Oh, look, it's already about to begin! Let's go..."

Honest John was standing at the altar. He was puzzled-the maid of honor was already here, but where's the best man? Gideon whispered, "Are ya nervous, John?"

"No, I'm worried," replied Honest John. "Snooper was supposed to show up here about an hour ago. Perhaps he's late."

Just then, the Bridal March began to play and he looked up to see Ralph walking Dolly down the aisle. Her radiant smile and her bright green eyes made him forget all about the situation with the missing best man. As soon as Dolly arrived at the altar, Father Changstein El-Gamal began, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witness the love of John Worthington Foulfellow and Dolly Raccoon, in holy matrimony, and to share in the support of the union of the Raccoon-Koopa-Armington-Roberts family and the Foulfellow family as one. Now, if there is anyone who has cause why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Suddenly, there was an explosion that shook the forest. The guests gasped in shock as Magica marched down the aisle, followed by Angus and his biker gang. Magica shouted, "I have only one reason why Honest John and Dolly shouldn't be married-it's because they're going to die! HA-HA-HA-HA!"

"Magica!" exclaimed Alex II. All at once, the TFS jumped up and got out their laser guns. "You'd better back off and leave the couple alone, or we'll shoot!"

"Oh, of course you can shoot...unless you want your little friend here to go swimming with the fishes."

She gestured to a large glass tank filled with piranhas. And suspended over the tank, bound and gagged, was...Snooper! Honest John thought, _"So _that_ explains his unexpected absence!"_

"So, make your choice, cops," continued Magica sinisterly. "Either surrender Dolly to us or Snooper becomes the main course for the piranhas."

Honest John growled, "I'd rather die than give up my beloved!"

"Heh, you asked for it. Angus, would you care to do the honors?"

Angus nodded. To his group, he shouted, "Strong Paw Biker Gang...ATTACK!"


	7. Chapter 6: Bridal Brawl, Part 1

Chapter 6: Bridal Brawl, Part 1

Just as they were about to do so, Street Tiger jumped in, slashed the rope that was holding Snooper, grabbed him, and landed on the ground safely. Magica muttered in shock, "What the...I don't believe this!"

"It's over, Magica and Angus," shouted Street Tiger in a Robocop voice

"GET HIM AND THE TFS!"

The battle began as Street Tiger fought Angus, while the others fought the Strong Paw Gang and Dr. Strange fought Magica. Then Angus hit Street Tiger's helmet and it came off-having seen the secret identity of the hero, he growled.

"KENDERICK KINGSTON! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD AND NOW YOU'RE ALIVE ALL THESE TIMES! SO NOT ONLY I'LL KILL HONEST JOHN, BUT YOU!"

"I'M GOING TO STOP YOU, ANGUS, BECAUSE YOUR TERROR OVER DOLLY WILL END NOW!"

The fight continued into most of the forest. Right in the middle of the melee, Angus grabbed Dolly and ran up to a nearby mountain. Honest John shouted, "Dolly!"

"If I can't have her, then nobody else will!" roared Angus. "You can kiss your little bride goodbye, Fool-fellow! HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Honest John clinched his fists and growled angrily. Bert exclaimed, "He's going to take her up to the top of Mount Fear, the highest mountain in the forest! And you know how Dolly is afraid of heights! We'd better go rescue her before-"

"Allow me," said Honest John ominously. "I loved her too much to let her fall into the hands of that monster. In my past I showed how low Honest John will stoop-now I will show you just how high he will rise! Here, hold my cape and my hat; Kenderick, you come along-it's about time I went up to show Angus how a REAL gentleman fights!"

He handed the cape and hat to Gideon, rolled up his sleeves, and ran after Angus up to the top of Mount Fear, with Kenderick following behind.


	8. Chapter 7: Bridal Brawl, Part 2

Chapter 7: Bridal Brawl, Part 2

Angus was just about to throw Dolly off of Mount Fear. Dolly screamed, "AAAAAH! Just let me go, you...you ignoramus!"

"Whatever you say, my super-stupid ex-girlfriend!" quipped Angus. "NOW SAY GOODBYE!"

Just then, he heard the sound of footsteps and turned around to see Honest John and Angus coming up. Honest John shouted, "If you as much as throw Dolly off the cliff, you'll pay the price for it!"

"Okay...the three of you will die!"

He threw Dolly off the cliff. John ran to get Dolly as Kenderick used the mist on Angus's eyes. Kenderick yelled, "John, you go get Dolly while I go deal with Angus!" Then he tackled Angus to the ground and they began to fight.

Honest John jumped off the cliff, grabbed Dolly, and used a grappling gun as he fired on the rock and they went towards the rock and clung tightly on it as they began to climb back up. Honest John asked, "Are you all right, my dear?"

"I'm fine," replied Dolly. "You've saved me..."

"There's no time to dawdle; we still need to help Kenderick."

Meanwhile, Kenderick and Angus were fighting with swords as they matched move for move. Then Angus threw dirt into Kenderick's eye and kicked him hard onto the ground and pointed his sword on his neck. He growled, "TIME TO END THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

WHACK!

He ended up being hit on the head by a rock. Kenderick looked up and saw that it was Dolly who used that rock on his mortal enemy. Dolly said to Angus icily, "And _that_ was for all the abuse I had to endure from you..."

"Great job, Dolly," said Kenderick, picking up Angus' unconscious body. "Now let's get back down from here. We've still got a wedding ceremony to finish."

Suddenly, Bert's voice cracked in from Kenderick's walkie-talkie: "President Raccoon to Street Tiger! Have you got the bride and groom yet?"

"Yeah," answered Kenderick. "And a suspect to go along with them. At this time he's pretty much knocked out; it will be a long time before he'll wake up in a jail cell. We're on our way back down."

"Good. We got Magica and the rest of Angus' biker gang. Do you mind if we continued the ceremony while you guys are coming down the mountain?"

"Sure thing. Honest John and Dolly are ready."

Bert nodded, before turning to Father El-Gamal. He handed the walkie-talkie to him and said, "Hey, priest, your call."

Father El-Gamal nodded, grabbed the walkie-talkie, and began speaking into it. He said, "John Worthington Foulfellow, do you take Dolly to be your lawfully wedded wife, to live together in the state of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, and be good to her for all time?"

"I do," replied Honest John, helping Dolly over a giant rock in the path.

"And Dolly Josephine Raccoon, do you take John to be your lawfully wedded husband, to live together in the state of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, and be good to him for all time?"

"I do," answered Dolly.

"Now for the exchange of rings..."

Kenderick said, "Getting right to it. Ready, guys?"

"We're ready," replied Honest John and Dolly. They were now standing on a cliff that overlooked the location of the wedding.

"Then jump!"

The couple jumped off the cliff, while Kenderick reached into his pocket and tossed out two gold wedding rings. While they plummeted towards the ground, Honest John and Dolly grabbed the rings and put them on each other's fingers; following this they held each other in a loving embrace while a parachute opened from a backpack (which Honest John had borrowed from Kenderick) and they floated down to safety.

Father El-Gamal concluded, "Then by the power vested in me, in the authority of the First Amalgamated Church, I now pronounce you husband and wife. May the gods of all religions and the spirits of your ancestors bless you through all your days." He intoned in a mixture of Latin and Hebrew, before continuing, "And now you may smash the glass cup and kiss your bride."

As soon as they landed, Snooper set the glass cup on the ground. Honest John simply picked up a rock and smashed the cup to pieces with it, before sharing a kiss with Dolly while everybody cheered. To Kenderick, who had caught up with them, he said with a smile, "You know, if there was a great best man I could ever have for my wedding, I would've picked you. Thanks for everything."

"No prob," replied Kenderick, as he handed Angus over to the authorities.

Introducing the newlywed couple, Father El-Gamal announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. John and Dolly Foulfellow!"

"And for the first time ever," added Bert proudly. "The Raccoon-Koopa-Armington-Roberts family is now...the Raccoon-Koopa-Armington-Foulfellow-Roberts family! Let's give the bride and groom a big hand, everybody!"

Honest John and Dolly smiled at their friends, then smiled at each other. The battle was over, but their new life together had only just begun.


	9. Chapter 8: Happily Ever After

Chapter 8: Happily Ever After

The reception started shortly after the wedding (and the battle that happened during that time). While watching Honest John and Dolly cut the cake and feed each other with bits of it, Kenderick was sitting down looking at a picture of his parents; in the picture was a male human and a female tiger. He thought with a smile, "I made you proud, Mom and Dad. I hope heaven is looking out for you and I got a new love as well..."

Then Christina came to him as he put his picture away. She asked, "Those are your true parents?"

"Yeah," replied Kenderick. "But they died during a house fire a long time ago. I was 10 years old when some burglars burned down the house-my parents saved me, but they sacrificed themselves so that I can live...so there I was, on my own...without a family to care for me."

"That's sad."

"I know...but now they're in Heaven, looking over me. And I can still feel their spirits. Looking at Honest John and Dolly reminds me of them-they weren't considered a perfect match when they first met, but what can I say? Love conquers all things."

Just then, Bert and Ralph came over to Kenderick. Ralph said, "We heard everything, Kenderick. We're so sorry for your loss."

"Thanks. But they will always have a place in my heart, though."

"And I hear you have no family, right? 'Cause I've got a perfect idea. How would you like to join my family and become Dolly's new adopted brother?

Kenderick looked at him. "You mean it, Ralph?"

"Sure, he does mean it," replied Bert. "Even though you were in Angus' gang, we did see some good in you and you had changed. Let me tell ya, when you're a member of the Raccoon-Koopa-Armington-Foulfellow-Roberts family, you're guaranteed to be loved and wanted, no matter what your background is."

"That way, you can be my nephew," said George.

"And you can be our cousin," added Bert Jr., Rocky, Sidney, James, Andrew, Moselle, Charlie, Arthur, Alan, and Allison.

Honest John chimed in, "And, most importantly, my brother-in-law."

Kenderick smiled. He said, "Of course. Why not?"

Ralph replied, "Wonderful! Welcome to the family, son."

"Thanks...Dad."

Ralph turned to the guests and announced, "Everybody, I'd like you to meet my new son, Kenderick Kingston Raccoon."

The guests applauded and gave their congratulations for both Ralph and Melissa, and for Kenderick. But the happy occasion became even more happier when Marilyn Raccoon (Charlie's wife) stood up from her seat and said, "I have even more exciting news to add. I'm pregnant!"

The applause stopped short and all eyes were now on Marilyn. Charlie, stunned, asked, "A-are...are you...you s-s-serious? W-when did you find out?"

"Three months ago. I wasn't sure how you guys were going to react to it, so I decided to wait until everybody's in a good mood. I mean, I wanted _you_ to be the first to know, but..."

"Heh, it's okay, Marilyn. This is wonderful! I can't believe I'm going to be a dad!"

"You certainly will be a good dad, Charlie."

The party continued on. At the height of the reception, groups of women gathered around for the bouquet toss. Dolly grinned cheerfully and, with her back turned towards the women, tossed her bouquet-they fought and pushed each other, until the bouquet at last landed into Sumi's lap. The same thing happened with the garter toss-when Honest John threw the garter he took from Dolly, the men fought each other with it until it landed into Angus' lap as well.

Angus was still in police custody at the time, ready to be taken to jail as soon as the reception ends. He looked puzzledly at the garter, then looked up to see Sumi with the bouquet. Sumi said, "Well, it looks like I'm next in line to get married."

"Same here," replied Angus with a sigh. "Though it won't be possible since I'm going to jail. What a humiliating defeat! First I lost Dolly to Honest John, then I lost to those cops. I feel sorry to have become a bad guy..." He looked up at her and smiled, then continued, "I'm Angus Tigerstripe, soon-to-be ex-leader of the Strong Paw Biker Gang. You?"

"Sumi Kitsune," answered Sumi with a blush. "It's nice to meet a man so strong and handsome like you."

Angus grinned. He thought, _"Huh, if that Kenderick Raccoon can change, then so can I. I'm through doing evil..."_

The next morning, it was time for Honest John and Dolly to leave. Helping with the luggage at the Bert Raccoon Interdimensional Train Station back in Washington DC, Dolly said, "There's a great hotel in the Payne Islands where John and I are going to spend our honeymoon. It's situated close to the beach and it has so many things we can do there-tennis, volleyball, water-skiing, sunbathing, the works. It even has a beautiful restaurant where we can eat, and we'll be doing a whole lot of sightseeing, too."

"That sounds fantastic, Dolly," replied Bert. "But, eh, how was your wedding night last night? Was it...satisfying?"

Dolly's face went crimson at hearing the question, and so did Honest John's; surely their wedding night was _more_ than just "satisfying". When they arrived at a hotel a few miles from where the reception was held, Dolly was scared. An hour before they left, Lisa and Maggie had filled her in on what happens during a wedding night-like Dolly, they were also nervous when it happened to them, but they soon got used to it. The moment she and Honest John made love for the first time, Dolly began to realize that they were right all along; she _had_ to get used to it.

Dolly replied with a chuckle, "Well...I have to say...that it was...aw, what can I say? John was an awesome lover!"

"And what a coincidence, too; in case you didn't notice, it was the same hotel room where Lisa and I spent our wedding night long ago. No wonder you two were in good spirits!"

At that moment, new Secretary of State Oswald Rabbit came in and said, "President Raccoon, I've got a message for you from Russia. It's from our old friend Anya."

Bert grabbed the letter and began to read it.

_President Bert Raccoon,_

_It is I, Agent Anya Furminov, of the R.U.S.S. (Russian United Secret Service). On hearing about the wedding of John Foulfellow and Dolly Raccoon, we send the couple our good wishes and a hope for a long and happy marriage. Now for a change of subject...last night, at about 11:22 P.M., my fiancée Jack Armington and I received a transmission from Spycorp and Star Command that there is an emergency going on. According to their resources, two villains by the names of Poodle Galore and William the Kid have broken out of prison and teamed up with Emperor Zurg to build a giant laser machine nicknamed the "Doom Blaster". Although it is not known how they got the blueprints for the weapon, what we do know is that it was the exact same weapon your mortal enemy Morgana had attempted to use to destroy Earth. We want you and the TFS to meet us in Moscow immediately for further information._

"Whoa, so this _is_ an emergency," said Bert. "We'd better get going if Anya and Jack wants to see us in Russia."

Dolly added, "And we're going, too."

Bert and Ralph stared at Dolly. Ralph muttered, "But, you and Honest John...what about your honeymoon?"

"I'm afraid the honeymoon will have to wait," replied Honest John. "After all, a hero's work is never done."

Bert nodded in agreement, and soon they left the train station to go back to the TFS Headquarters in Neo-Detroit. Just when they thought their mission was over, a new mission was opening up for them, this time a more serious one.

THE END!


End file.
